Because Your Kiss Is On My List
by bigSEED
Summary: A story about love, lust, betrayal, jealousy, hurt, comfort and friendship. A story about two lovers in their university years.  Kuroro x Kurapica    for now xD  Warnings: Yaoi, sexual content, violent language.
1. The Text Message

**Hey there ffnet readers! This is another one for you ^^ (a Kuroro/Kurapica/Leorio/Hisoka Quadrangle)**

In this fanfic, our hunter x hunter characters are part of an alternate universe, in which they are students in their First/ Second year of University. Forget everything you know about the series! This is totally a new story, characterization and all. Although my initial plan is to keep all the hxh characters as in-character as possible.

**Warnings:** Yaoi. YAOI. MORE YAOI.  
Heavy Language, there will be a lot of swearing, they are a bunch of uni students after all.  
Sexual content, Mild enough for this site, but plenty enough for minors so please refrain from reading if your below 16.

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter1 : The Text Message  
****by bigSEED**

**Chapter 1**

"I have a surprise for you. Come over to my place tonight, I will be waiting." Kurapica read the text over and over again, without blinking. He was reading his lover's Kuroro Lucifer's text message. The black haired man was in the shower while the petite blond waited for him, in his room, sitting on the chair. The sender of this very suggestive text message was Hisoka, as it was displayed on his lover's phone. Kurapica bit his thin lips as he cradled the phone in his tender hand, wondering who on earth was Hisoka.

"Can you pass me the towel?" Kuroro spoke as he slightly opened the bathroom door, his wet black hair dripping all over the marble floor.

Kurapica put the phone back on his desk, feeling slightly guilty for reading his boyfriend's text message, yet feeling hurt knowing some other guy called Hisoka has some sort of surprise for his Kuroro tonight. What kind of surprise? Kurapica's thoughts couldn't help but wonder. He bit his lips even harder, just thinking about Kuroro in another bed with another man made him sick. No, he thought, as he took the towel from the hanger and placed it on his lap, I trust Kuroro. This surprise isn't of a sexual nature; it must be another kind of surprise.

"Why don't you come here and get it yourself?" Kurapica asked, teasing Kurapica, as he took the towel and placed it on his lap. He bit his lip in this innocent kind of provocative manner, his clear blue eyes shimmering brightly beckoning at Kuroro. The blonde slowly and rather tentatively motioned for Kuroro to walk into the room, knowing perfectly well how naked he is. He couldn't help feel rather indecent about his flirtatious moves, as he was always a shy awkward boy who kind of broke out his shell of sexuality when he met Kuroro. The first step was him discovering he was gay.

"You like to do this to me, don't you?" Kuroro asked, his beautiful face blushed as he slowly stepped out into his room, his wet hair still dripping all over the Italian expensive marble, his hands awkwardly trying to cover up his manhood. Although both of them knew there was no need for that.

"Oh come on. I've seen you naked many times before."

For now, Kurapica will let go of that text message. Just for now. Only because he saw that familiar pale, and slightly muscular body of his fit boyfriend. No. His lover. Kuroro. He smiled. He had brilliant grey wide eyes, that pierced right through Kuroro's eyes when he looked into them. That left him bedazzled and yearning for more when he got lost in them. He had the perfect slightly pointed nose. And his jaw line was perfectly squared like out of a movie. And his hair, he didn't even want to think about his hair, coal black and perfectly smooth, the smell of its fresh minty shampoo residue made him want to smell it forever. His skin was as white as snow, pale, and it was soft and clear, yet so strong and muscular. He is beautiful, he thought as his eyes zoned in on his giant crotch, way too beautiful he thought, embarrassed. A small pink blush started to form on his white soft cheeks.

"What? Not big enough for you?" He said with a teasing smile on his face as he caught him looking there. Kuroro's blush left his face entirely, while Kurapica's blush darkened and became more evident. The tables are turned.

"Oh you know…It could use a little bit more, um, length perhaps." Kurapica said with a small whisper as if there was something stuck in his throat, he was too embarrassed honestly. Even though he'd been with Kuroro for almost a year now, he still couldn't get over how hot his lover was. Kurapica froze, when Kuroro was only a foot away from the blonde, his face level with his crotch since he was seated. Ok…no..I take back the length part. He thought to himself.

Kuroro didn't even for one second break eye contact with Kurapica. His greyish night sky eyes bore into his lover's blue ones. God he's beautiful, Kurapica thought. How could he date someone like me? The self-conscious blonde thought.

Kurapica had longer dirty blonde smooth hair. It draped elegantly down his soft neck just to reach his shoulders. His eyes were the same colour as the sea, blue and beautiful, sometimes green in the sun. They were nothing, empty and plain compared to Kuroro's beautiful eyes, or so the blonde thought. He had a curvy petite figure, like a woman's, a thin waist and beautiful long and slim legs. His lips were dark pink, full yet small.

Kurapica knew a lot of men lusted after him, he was often confused as a beautiful woman, because of his figure and hair. But he knew for a fact, that his Kuroro; is lusted after by all the women who have met him and most men too. Kuroro was like a walking god beside Kurapica. He always overshadowed him, his dominant presence turned heads whenever he walked into a club or a restaurant. Everyone wanted to be with him. It was Kurapica though, whom Kuroro had picked.

He zoned in on the blonde, bent over till his eyes were level with the blue eyes. Then he planted a small chaste tiny kiss on Kurapica's tender lips. It was ever so gentle and soft and caring. His dark grey eyes never left Kurapica's at all. He touched his chin with his fingertip gently, and while still kissing the blonde, he grabbed the towel from his lap and wrapped it around his waist.

Kurapica felt as ecstatic and bewildered as if it were their first kiss, he still had that effect on him. The butterflies in tummy effect. The taste of his strong demanding lips pressed up against his soft lips made Kurapica forget all the troubles of his life. Kurapica sat there, with a haze and a deep flush as he thought of Kuroro and his lips, and his eyes…while the older man went to change.

He smiled to himself as he remembered their first hug, their first kiss…

They were enemies before they became lovers, Kurapica always thought about the old days. But soon enough they were replaced with the happier memories of them together. He smiled.

God I love you Kuroro, he thought. You make me so happy.

Kuroro also made the blonde forget about Hisoka and his text message.

-  
**So? What do you guys think? Who's the mysterious Hisoka? *wink**wink***

**Just bear with me, this isn't so different from the actual hxh characters as you guys might think.**

**This was originally a fiction work I wrote a while back, but as usual I suck with fiction work and I thought how cool it would be if I turned it into a fan fiction. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chappie, second one coming soon! Review please! I still have no clue about what to write next, some ideas would help?**


	2. Guilty Conscience

**I just realized that basically all this story's characters are gay men…except maybe Illumi he's just Hisoka's best friend…(for now). So yeah, it's a yaoi affair people. If you want to see any couple between the four characters, then just let me know. Maybe I can fix it for u ^^**

**Thank you everyone for your kind reviews: Hasegawa , Gyo Mapuri( I always appreciate your reviews hun^^), yukikittycatofwisdom, and Kuro Pica.**  
**Special thanks to jangzwypfe for your lovely pm^^**

**-Chapter 2-**

"Do you think he'll come?" Illumi asked his best friend Hisoka, he opened a bottle of beer and handed it to him.

"He doesn't really love him. Everyone knows that. Come on. Look at them. He's hot, tall, and sexy. The kid's short, and skinny. He referred to Kuroro and Kurapica respectively. He's probably using him. I know Kuroro very well, back in high school he had toys, I'm pretty sure this Kid's just another one of his toys. "Hisoka said, having a sip from the bitter corona. "Well, whatever happens. He's obviously going to come see me tonight." He said confidently then licked his lips.

Illumi arched a perfect pencil thin eyebrow and had a sip of his own beer. He knew what the two were going to do when Kuroro arrived, shuddered at the thought. Hisoka was a gay man magnet, Illumi at least knew that. Tall and muscular and tanned he was, but he always questioned himself: Between Kuroro and Hisoka, who was the top and who was the bottom? .

Yeah. Like I care. The Zoaldyeck thought. He stood up and brushed off the nonexistent dust on his thighs.

"Were you off to Illu?" Hisoka asked with a genuine look.

"Leaving." Illumi replied calmly, "I'm not interested in the upcoming events."

"But Illu…" Hisoka pleaded "I don't want you to go."

"You must be kidding me" Illumi turned around, his long silky hair elegantly fell behind him, "Salut" He waved with his hand and left Hisoka's dorm room.

Hisoka sat alone in silence, he sighed heavily. Oh dear Illumi, if only you were gay. Maybe one day you will understand the true beauty of cock. He went to his CD player and pressed play.

George Michael- Careless whisper played. Now, he is one fine piece of God's creation. Hisoka thought to himself as the gay man's voice echoed in the room. He lit three vanilla and cinnamon scented candles which were placed on his bedside table.

The doorbell rang.

* * *

(11:00 Am. Next Morning)

"I got a feeling. That tonight's gunna be a good night. That tonight's…"

Kuroro answered his phone, sleepily as he just woke up by his ringtone. "Mmhhm…yeah?"

"Wake up! Sleepy head. We have class today. "The voice of his petite boyfriend woke him up, "You're like an hour late! I signed for you in physiology class but I can't for English, she calls out for attendance."

"Oh shit." Kuroro shot right up. "Thanks for waking me up. I'll come right away."

"You were up late last night? Is what why you over slept?" Kurapica asked concerned.

" No. I just, I don't know. I guess I'm just tired." Kuroro lied, remembering the events of last night.

"If you're sick Kuro then it's fine. Sleep some more. I'll come over and make you some herbal tea. Screw University. "Kurapica said worried.

"Kurapica love, I'm just a bit tired. When I see you I'll be better. We have important classes today. " Kuroro assured him. They were both medical students.

"Ok then. I'll be waiting were I usually wait "he said.

They hung up. What an obedient kid, Kuroro thought and smiled to himself. He sighed out loud as he remembered last night with Hisoka. At least Kurapica takes good care of me, without the blonde, I don't think I'll be able to take much care of myself. I don't think I'd have passed my first semester.

As Kuroro put on his clothes hurriedly, and left to get his car keys, he thanked god for having Kurapica as a boyfriend. He saved his butt all the time. Shit man, I've got someone who signs for me and makes me herbal tea when I'm sick, how epic is that? As he drove his yellow Camaro SS 2011 he got for his birthday he felt a pang of guilt as he recalled the sinful events of last night.

What would his Kura do if he found out? How would he take it? Why did I even do it! He thought angrily. He thought. After a few moments of remorse, he remembered the pleasures of last night. But, god he was good. Fuck men and our dicks!

* * *

Kurapica sat serenely on the bench outside of school on the courtyard. His hair was gently swaying as the soft fall wind blew. His porcelain soft skin and pretty figure still gave Kuroro that first shock of Kurapica's beauty when he first saw him sitting on that same bench under that same single tree.

He walked toward him after he parked his expensive car on the pavement, but Kurapica didn't see him yet. He always parked his car from the backside, because Kuroro wasn't an attention seeker. Yes he was in love with expensive cars, but he didn't buy them for show. That was Hisoka's area of expertise. Once he had been in a hurry and parked his car in the front, everyone cheered and clapped as he got out of the car, the girls fell head over heels for him and the men envious yet admiring him. He hated that.

The blonde was sitting on the bench, his legs crossed elegantly and he was reading a novel. He smiled. My boy is always reading.

He sat beside him and Kurapica didn't even look up as he was immersed in the book. He saw how serene and how angelic his beautiful round face looked, and he thought it was really cute how he kept on changing her expression as she read the events in the novel.

He leaned in, removed a strand of hair from his face gently, and whispered into his ear, "I love you. "His voice was husky and manly, yet soft and gentle. It sent a shiver up Kurapica's spine.

He blushed deeply, his white cheeks turned crimson. He smiled then looked into Kuroro's caring dark eyes. "I love you." He replied with the same, and smiled shyly.

Kuroro was going to explode. We've been together for almost a year and he still blushes like this, god this boy is driving me insane. "I'll always love you." The blonde added softly.

He took the boy's hand with both his hands, and gently kissed it and closed his eyes.

He didn't let go of Kurapica's hand, nor did he remove his lips from it. Kurapica suddenly felt something wet, a tear had escaped Kuroro's shut eye lids onto his hand.

"Kuroro?" He asked worried.

He didn't reply and kept his lips glued to his hand, and his eyes were still tightly shut. He refused to look up at the worried blonde.

"Kuroro? What's wrong?" he asked again, this time Kurapica forcefully pulled his hand away.

He then looked at Kurapica with tearful eyes and a sad face filled with so much grief. Kurapica felt horrible and shocked, he never saw Kuroro with this much sorrow and pain. His eyes were telling him a story of this silenced pain. It hurt Kurapica so much so see him in such evident sorrow. Without even asking him what happened Kurapica took Kuroro's head with both hands on either side. Kissed his forehead, and then wiped his tears affectionately and slowly.

All this while, Kuroro was staring at him, then he said, "God you're so beautiful."

He then took Kurapica with his strong arms in a long warm embrace. He didn't let go. He wouldn't let go. He couldn't let go. Kurapica was his, forever. It felt so right. He couldn't let go of his precious item. His precious toy. A toy he loved. A toy that cared for him more than anyone has ever. The leaves from the single tree above fell slowly at them.

I'm sorry, he wanted to say. For betraying you.

It's okay, Kurapica wordlessly replied. I forgive you.

* * *

**Soo? how was it? Did u like it?**

**I know Kuroro is so not himself here with me, neither is kurapica haha fr that matter.I think this will turn into a lovely fanfic! Now if any of you lovely readers have any ideas about what I should write about or if you have any suggestions or dream of a specific scene..please let me know and Ill try and make your fantasy come true ;)**

**Reviews are loved =3**


End file.
